Algo más de ti
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. En un mundo pos-apocalíptico, solo un grupo de personas sobrevive. ¿Quienes? 3 chicos y 3 chicas. ¿Como? Peleando. ¿Cuando? Siempre. Lemmon.
1. La puerta

Holaaaa :3 Aquí Karla Mirella *-* (Molestando en FanFiction desde el 26 de agosto del 2012) Ok no ._. Je, vengo a traerles un nuevo fic, que es raro ._. ok no (otra vez) la verdad es que hace unos días atrás se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, entonces me dije a mis misma, ¿Por que no? Y he aquí el resultado :)

Un aviso importante, lectores de** PPGZ RRBZ love?**, tranquilos no he olvidado el fic, solo que mi cerebro esta mas seco que una nuez, y... ¡No le encuentro con que continuar! D: Pero les prometo que estaré actualizando muy pronto, no me odien ¿si? c:

Bueno, continuando con esto, eh mejorado mi ortografea xD, para darles una... Mejor calidad de lectura.

Todos tienen 17 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Genero Gore, Lemmon.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

En un lugar desolado, de noche, un bosque se encontraban corriendo 3 chicos, al parecer escapando de algo.

Brick: ¡Corran! – dijo agitado, estaba vestido con una playera roja, una casaca roja, un pantalón especial en donde guardaba sus armas, llevaba una mágnum en su cinturón, y su gorra roja, su cabello era hasta los hombros, algo largo, y tenia unas zapatillas negras con cintas rojas, era fuerte, entrenaba junto con sus hermanos desde que llego a ese lugar, pero mas que nada su actitud era seria, la de un líder claro, era inteligente, astuto y sagaz – ¡Esa cosa nos va a alcanzar!

Butch: ¡Ah! – salto antes de tropezarse con una piedra, estaba vestido con una playera verde oscura y una casaca negra, un pantalón especial en donde guardaba sus armas, su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta y dejaba un mechón que le tapaba el un poco el ojo , y tenia unas botas militares negras, guardaba en una de sus botas una navaja, era muy fuerte, mas que sus dos hermanos, su actitud era fuerte, era bueno en las peleas, rudo – ¿¡Que se supone que es esa cosa?!

Boomer: ¡Que se yo! – esquivo un árbol, iba vestido con un polo blanco y encima una polera azul, un pantalón especial en donde guardaba sus armas, su cabello era entre peinado y despeinado, y corto, llevaba zapatillas azules con cintas negras, era el mas pacífico de los tres, aunque era fuerte, algo ingenuo, pero perspicaz también, amable y buena persona – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos correr solamente!

Butch: ¿Y que propones hacer, genio? – miro al oji azul con algo de molestia.

Boomer: No lo se, aquí el astuto es Brick – miro a su hermano mayor – ¿Cierto?

Brick: suspiro – Bien, la verdad estamos escapando de una cosa que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que sea, pero… – miro por todos lados y diviso una cueva a lo lejos – ¡Vamos allá! – señalo la cueva – ¡Nos esconderemos hasta que esa bestia se valla!

Butch: ¡Buena idea! – dijo aumentando la velocidad, al igual que sus hermanos llegando así a la cueva.

Boomer: Ok, ¿Ahora que hacemos? – dijo escondiéndose detrás de una gran roca junto con ellos.

Brick: Esperar a que eso se aleje – dijo susurrando para no hacer ruido y que la bestia se valla.

Butch: Oigan – susurro, pero no lo escucharon – Brick, Boomer – llamo de nuevo pero no le hacían caso, intento llamar de nuevo – Oigan… – no lo escucharon de nuevo, asi que esta vez se molesto y grito – ¡Oigan idiotas! – se levanto, pero a los segundos reconoció la estupidez que hizo (Carajo…) pensó, y la bestia logro verlos.

Brick: ¡Mira lo que hiciste estúpido! – miro hacia el monstruo y este los veía con una cara aterradora – ¡Mierda, corran! - se levanto y fue con sus hermanos hasta lo mas profundo de la cueva.

Boomer: ¿Ya lo perdimos? – pregunto corriendo.

Brick: No lo se – seguían corriendo, hasta que vieron al fondo de la cueva algo así como una puerta – ¿Una puerta? – se extraño.

Butch: ¡Eso era lo que les quería decir! – volteo a ver al monstruo – ¡Mierda… Nos va a alcanzar! – dijo corriendo mas rápido, hasta que los tres se detuvieron en aquella puerta – ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Brick: Arg… no se… – miro para todos lados, diviso unas lanzas o algo puntiagudo - ¡Intentemos con esto! – cogio rápido tres lanzas y le dio una a cada uno de sus hermanos – Bien, ya saben que hacer, cuando salte para atacarnos, lo atravesamos con esto, ¿Entienden? – como respuesta asintieron – Bueno, ¡Prepárense! – la bestia se acercaba cada vez mas – ¡YA! – grito, en ese momento las tres lanzas atravesaron el cuerpo de el monstruo, haciendo que la sangre salpicara en su ropa, la bestia agonizo.

Butch: saco la lanza del monstruo y comenzó a atravesarlo una y otra vez, haciendo que la sangre se derramara por todo el suelo del lugar – Por jodernos la tarde – dijo dando una sonrisa de lado.

Brick: solo saco la lanza del cuerpo de la bestia, y en esto salió clavado el corazón, que aun seguía latiendo – De nuevo… – susurro para si.

Boomer: Genial, otra cosa viva que matamos – dijo fastidiado sacando su lanza del cuerpo de la bestia.

Butch: sonrio de lado – Siempre lo hacemos – hizo lo mismo que su hermano y quitándose un poco la sangre.

Boomer: miro al oji verde – Pues a mi no me gusta.

Butch: Oh, que lastima señor "Yo quiero la paz para el mundo", pues siempre lo vamos a tener que hacer – dijo molesto.

Boomer: No tendríamos que hacerlo, ¡Si no hubieras sido un completo estúpido! – le grito.

Butch: lo miro desafiante – No es mi culpa que el mono idiota deje sus cosas ahí, y que hallamos querido investigar – se excuso.

Boomer: ¿Queríamos? Eso es mucha gente, Butch – dijo en tono serio.

Butch: Ya Boomer, no me jodas – ignoro al rubio volteando.

Brick: estaba estresado, ser el hermano mayor de ellos no era fácil (Ya empezaron estos imbéciles a pelear) pensó mientras trataba de ignorarlos (Tranquilo, no les hagas caso).

Boomer: ¡Solo quieres cambiar de tema porque sabes que es tu culpa! – dijo molesto.

Butch: ¿Y si fuera así, que? – le alzo la voz.

Boomer: ¡¿Qué no te preocupa ni un poco lo que nos pase?! – dijo gritando y lo empujo.

Butch: quito las manos de Boomer de el bruscamente – ¡Claro que si! – le devolvió el empujón.

Boomer: ¡Pues pareciera que no!

Butch: ¡Mierda! ¡Boomer ya déjame en paz! – dijo tratando de golpearlo.

Brick: ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué no pueden estar ni un minuto de nuestra perra vida en paz?! – los separo a los dos – Butch, fuiste muy idiota en hacer que viniéramos aquí – miro un poco reprochante al azabache, este solo aparto la mirada – Y Boomer, sé que Butch no debió hacer eso, pero ya no podemos hacer nada… Lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo mirándolo, este solo bajo la cabeza – Así que quiero que se tranquilicen – suspiro – Ambos – miro a cada uno – ¿Entendido?

Boomer: De acuerdo – se cruzo de brazos.

Butch: Como sea – se volteo.

Brick: negó con la cabeza, como era posible que esos dos se hallan soportado un mes entero y ahora pelearan (Definitivamente no hay de otra…) se dijo a si mismo, volteo a observar la gran puerta que había – Oigan – llamo a sus hermanos.

Boomer: ¿Que pasa?

Butch: solo levanto la cabeza – Hmp…

Brick: ¿Tienen alguna idea de como vamos a abrir esto? – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y pasando su mano por esta.

Boomer: Espera, ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? Ya suficientes problemas tuvimos al meternos con esa cosa, ¿Y ahora quieres más? – dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

Butch: Oh vamos, no tendremos problemas por abrir una simple puerta, ¿No creen? – miro al pelirrojo, este solo le devolvió una sonrisa de lado, a lo cual Butch le respondió con una igual.

Brick: Vamos Boomer, nada perdemos con intentarlo – dijo sonriendo.

Boomer: suspiro – Ok… Pero, si pasa algo malo, será su culpa, idiotas – sonrio y se dirigió a la puerta – Bien… cual es tu plan, genio – le dijo al de ojos rojos.

Brick: observo la puerta de arriba hacia abajo – Parece que es una puerta especial – miro a los costados tratando de encontrar algo con que abrir la puerta.

Butch: Y si intentamos a la fuerza – dijo tratando de abrirla a puñetazos.

Brick: paro la mano de Butch – No, no se abre así – dijo serio – Debe tener algo con que abrirlo.

Boomer: Si, pero… ¿Qué? – dijo sentándose en el piso.

Brick: Estas puertas nunca se abrirán sin algo que sea la razón de abrirlas – dijo con su mano en la barbilla pensando.

Butch: ¿Y cual seria esa "razón"? – pregunto algo fastidiado.

Brick: No se… – tal vez por inercia o por casualidad volteo a mirar hacia el costado de la puerta, algo como del tamaño de un cuadro porta fotos estaba cubierto por polvo – Tengo un idea – sus hermanos lo vieron dirigirse a ese lugar.

Boomer: Ahora que vas a hacer – se levanto y fue detrás de Brick.

Brick: Creo que encontré la solución – sonrio de lado desempolvando lo que había visto – Bingo.

Butch: ¿Una cerradura? – dijo intrigado.

Brick: Mas que eso, parece que con esto se abre la puerta – miro hacia el gran portón.

Boomer: ¿Cómo? – miro la cerradura que tenia su hermano en sus manos.

Brick: Pues, esto tiene un teclado numérico, supongo que es un código que debe colocarse para que se pueda abrir – dijo observando todo cuidadosamente.

Butch: ¿Y como piensas que vamos a adivinar la clave? – dijo molesto – ¿Cuántas claves existen en este mundo pos-apocalíptico? Nos demoraremos siglos en adivinar.

Brick: Ni tanto hermanito – Butch volteo a verlo – supongo que como solo aparece para poner cinco dígitos, la clave debe estar por los alrededores, ¿No creen? – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Boomer: Y, donde se supone que se encuentra la "clave" – dijo mirando a Brick.

Brick: Siemple, ¿Ven las inscripciones alrededor del portón? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Butch: Si, ¿y que tienen? – dijo mirando aburrido las inscripciones.

Brick: ¿Ven los que están encerrados en figuras? Pues esas son – miro la cerradura.

Boomer: Entonces, se supone que debemos ponerlos ahí – dijo señalando el teclado.

Brick: Si, pero antes… – no pudo terminar de hablar porque Butch le había quitado la cerradura de las manos – Butch, eso no…

Butch: interrumpió a Brick – No puedo creer que tan simple era la cosa, que estupidez – dijo colocando los números en el orden que estaban escritos – Listo – presionó el botón rojo y no paso nada – ¿Qué? – dijo viendo la puerta, presionó nuevamente el botón y nada – ¡Demonios! – presionó seguidamente – ¡Puerta de Mierda! ¡Ábrete!

Brick: Eso es lo que te trataba de decir imbécil – le quito el teclado de las manos – ¿No ves que están encerrados en figuras geométricas? – dijo molesto.

Butch: Si… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? – dijo frustrado.

Al otro lado de la puerta…

Profesor: Agentes, ustedes son las mejores de este lugar, necesitan salir de la resistencia para ver si hay algún sobreviviente, así que les encomiendo esta misión – dijo serio a través de una pantalla en el cuartel general tengan mucha cautela y cuidado, porque el enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento, ¿Entendido?

Chicas: Entendido – contestaron al unísono.

Profesor: No olviden usar sus nombres de agentes para comunicarse – activo un botón – Bien, detrás de ustedes están apareciendo los equipos que necesitaran, úsenlos solamente cuando sea necesario – vio a la chica pelirroja extrañada – ¿Sucede algo agente Blossom?

Blossom: No, nada profesor, solo pienso – dijo guardando una UZI tras su espalda, tomo una metralleta y se la paso a la agente oji verde – Ten Buttercup, tu eres buena con estas – se la lanzó.

Buttercup: atrapo el arma con una mano – Claro – sonrió de lado.

Profesor: Agente Bubbles, buena elección – vio a la chica rubia escogiendo el equipo necesario para ella, sobre todo los nuevos.

Bubbles: Gracias, profesor – dijo con una sonrisa.

Profesor: Blossom, recuerda que eres la líder de este comando, tienes que mantener todo en orden, ¿De acuerdo?

Blossom: Si – dijo seria.

Profesor: Muy bien, con su permiso agentes, me retiro – se apagó la pantalla por donde se comunicaban.

Bubbles: Mo… digo Blossom – llamo a la pelirroja.

Blossom: ¿Que pasa? – miro a su compañera.

Bubbles: Nada, solo… quería decirte que me pases el rifle de allá – señalo.

Blossom: Ok – se lo dio.

Buttercup: Bien, ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? – dijo, estaba vestida con una musculosa verde oscuro, que dejaba descubierto su ombligo, tenia una bracera negra con una P escrita en el brazo derecho, un pantalón estilo militar pegado a los muslos y unos botines con taco de cuña negros, su cabello estaba con un toque rebelde, llevaba unos guantes sin dedos color verde oscuro; tenia un figura marcada, buen cuerpo, y era fuerte, valiente, decidida y arriesgada, tenia carácter.

Bubbles: Yo igual – dijo, iba vestida con un strapless turquesa con detalles negros, que le cubría todo el estomago, tenia una bracera negra con una P escrita en el brazo derecho, una minifalda plisada negra y unas sandalias gladiadoras de taco turquesas, su cabello iba en dos colitas con bucles y llevaba una boina negra con tres pequeñas burbujas a un lado, tenia un buen cuerpo y linda figura, era muy veloz y rápida, humanitaria, detallista e impecable.

Blossom: Vámonos ya – dijo decidida, estaba con un corsé rojo pegado al cuerpo con detalles negros, que dejaba ver su ombligo, tenia una bracera negra con una P escrita en el brazo derecho, un short negro y unas botas largas de taco rojas, que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello iba recogido con una gran cinta roja y un canguro en la cintura color fucsia, su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, bonita figura, era lista e inteligente, perfeccionista – Traen todo lo necesario, ¿No? – les pregunto a sus amigas.

Buttercup: Claro que si – dijo sonriendo al igual que Bubbles.

Blossom: Bien, vamos – se dirigieron en camino al sector de la resistencia en donde se encontraba la puerta para salir al mundo pos-apocalíptico del que se resguardaban, entraron aun lugar con una enorme puerta – Llegamos – dijo observando la puerta.

Volviendo con los chicos…

Brick: ¡Que en medio de la puerta esta el orden de las figuras, no es necesariamente como se muestra en la inscripción, tienes que seguir el orden de las figuras que están ahí, y luego pones los números de las figuras que tienen ese orden, para poder descifrar el puto código! – dijo demasiado rápido y enojado.

Butch: ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dijo Brick.

Brick: ¡Arg! Que eres un imbécil, punto – dijo molesto insertando los números en el orden correcto – Ahora si – dijo triunfante, presiono el botón rojo.

Boomer: ¡Lo lograste! – dijo sonriente, la puerta se abría lentamente, pero dejaba ver una luz blanca – ¿Que habrá ahí?

Brick: No lo se – dijo viendo a su hermano menor-

Butch: Espero que sea algo bueno, porque nos esforzamos mucho – dijo con molestia.

Brick: ¿Nos? – lo miro con cara molesta.

Boomer :Ay, ya no peleen – abrazo a sus hermanos por el cuello quedando colgado de ambos, se empezaron a reír, pero pararon cuando vieron que había al otro lado.

Blossom: estaba riendo un rato con sus compañeras y luego volteo para pasar al otro lado, primero se sorprendió pero luego su rostro se torno serio al ver lo que había.

PPGZ/RRBZ: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

* * *

Hasta aquí, eso es todo, tal vez actualice pronto, no lo se depende de que tan dificiles esten mis examenes xD, y... si los paso.

Reviews?


	2. Conociéndonos

Hola :) aquí Karla Mirella *-* con el segundo capi de esta cosa rara :3 Je, como sea, agradezco a los reviews de: Jek-red08, catSeeU, Sereafine Shinjiru, Blossom Hyuga y emi-nekiito :D asdasdasdsadasdasdasd. Bien, sin mas el capitulo c;

Todos tienen 17 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Genero Gore, Lemmon.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

Blossom: saco el UZI que llevaba de su espalda y le apunto a Brick, lo mismo hicieron Bubbles y Buttercup, a Boomer y Butch con sus armas.

Brick: retrocedio un poco – Oye, tranquila – dijo haciéndole señas con sus manos como en señal de paz.

Butch: Hey, cuidado con eso – dijo mirando a la oji verde, esta tenía un semblante molesto.

Boomer: Despacio, no hemos hecho nada malo – dijo haciendo que la rubia tomara una actitud seria.

Blossom: En este momento nos van a decir quienes son, que están haciendo aquí y como abrieron la puerta – apunto mas cerca a Brick.

Brick: Ok, ok, pero baja el arma – dijo algo nervioso.

Blossom: ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? – lo miro a los ojos – No se quien eres, no confío en ti – dijo seria.

Brick: suspiró – Bien, mi nombre es Brick, ellos son Boomer y Butch – señaló a sus hermanos – ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pues…

Boomer: lo interrumpió – Vinimos corriendo porque una bestia nos perseguía, vimos esta cueva y decidimos escondernos aquí, entonces no hubo de otra que matar a la bestia con unas lanzas que encontramos, luego por pura curiosidad decidimos abrir la puerta, primero no sabíamos como, hasta que Brick descifró la manera de hacerlo y ahora, henos aquí con ustedes – dijo con algo de inocencia, Bubbles no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver su sonrisa.

Blossom: quedo algo sorprendida e impresionada con lo que el rubio le había dicho, ya que la única persona que había logrado abrir el portón era… ella, y que lo halla podido abrir el ahora conocido para ella como Brick… era algo que le sorprendia.

Buttercup: ¿Y como es que llegaron a este lugar?, no creo que personas como ustedes hallan podido sobrevivir afuera, ya que la resistencia esta aquí – dijo con algo de superioridad.

Butch: ¿Así? – dijo molesto – Pues para tu información hemos sobrevivido aquí más de un mes – cruzo los brazos.

Buttercup: se sorprendió - ¿Cómo? Las únicas que podíamos salir y volver vivas somos nosotras.

Butch: Pues ya no lo son – dijo prepotente, la oji verde rodo los ojos.

Bubbles: Esperen, ¿dicen que han estado aquí durante un mes? – pregunto viendo al rubio.

Boomer: Si… ¿Por qué? – la miro.

Bubbles: Eso significa que no son de aquí, ¿de donde vienen? – vio al rubio con algo de desconfianza apuntándolo con su arma.

Boomer: se puso nervioso – Eh… pues… – no pudo continuar porque el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

Butch: Bueno, si les decimos la verdad ¿nos creerán? – miro a la azabache.

Buttercup: Eso depende – dijo fríamente

Butch: ¿De que? – la vio con intriga

Buttercup: De que tan creíble sea su historia – miro a la pelirroja – ¿Estas de acuerdo Blossom?

Blossom: Bien – miro al de la gorra roja – Pero, quiero la verdad, ¿Comprendes? – le apunto con su arma de nuevo

Brick: Si, bueno, lo que paso fue…

~Flashback~

En una casa que por fuera se veía como una casucha, el cual era el camuflaje ya que en realidad era una casa acondicionada para vivir por lo menos dignamente, se encontraba cierto Mono subdesarrollado en su laboratorio.

Mojo: ajustaba tuercas a algo que parecía un teletransportador – Bien, creo ya esta listo – dijo entusiasmado – Ahora tengo que probarlo – estaba apunto de jalar la palanca para encender el aparato, pero recordó algo – ¡Casi lo olvido! – soltó la palanca – Necesito ir por algunas sustancias para colocar en el compartimento del teletransportador, eso servirá para que no se desvíe a otras dimensiones o mundos – salió del laboratorio dejando la puerta abierta.

Brick: ¿Oyeron eso chicos? – miro a sus hermanos que estaban escondidos junto con el en una máquina enorme, que era uno de los tantos experimentos fallidos de Mojo.

Butch: Claro que si socio – dijo saliendo del escondite junto con ellos.

Boomer: miro la máquina – Genial – dijo mirándola de arriba para abajo.

Butch: ¿Saben lo que esto significa? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Brick: Butch, que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo viendo con pesar al azabache.

Butch: Oh, claro que lo es – sonrió malévolamente, dirigiéndose a la máquina, tomo la palanca y la jalo, provocando que se prendiera el teletransportador.

Boomer: ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto viéndolo seriamente.

Brick: ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el mono? – frunció el seño – Esa cosa puede abrir portales a diferentes dimensiones si es que no pone los químicos necesarios.

Butch: ¡Eso que importa! – miro al portal – Vamos chicos, ¡es nuestra oportunidad para librarnos de una jodida vez del estúpido mono!

Boomer: ¡Pero es arriesgado! – miro a su hermano – Brick, ¿que piensas de lo que dice Butch?

Brick: Que no, no podemos hacer esto, por mas que queramos librarnos de él, es peligroso – miro desaprobatoriamente al oji verde.

Butch: ¡Arg, no sean imbéciles! – escucho los pasos del mono acercarse, así que tomo los brazos de sus hermanos.

Brick: ¡Mierda! – trató de soltarse – ¿¡Butch que carajo estas haciendo!?

Boomer: ¡Maldita sea! – forcejeó con su hermano - ¡Butch, nos vamos a joder! – le gritó.

Butch: ¡Ya no importa! – los metió al portal a ambos, vio la sombra de Mojo cerca – Hasta nunca – entro en el portal, lo cual hizo que este se cerrara al momento, haciendo explotar la máquina.

Mojo: soltó las sustancias que traía, las cuales se rompieron al caer al piso – ¡Mi portal! – se acercó al teletransportador destruido, y se enojo demasiado – ¡Esos mocosos del demonio! – gritó – Ya me las pagaran…

~Fin del flashback~

Blossom: la pelirrojo abrió los ojos y puso una cara algo extraña – ¿Piensas que les creamos que un mono subdesarrollado creo un portal hacia diferentes dimensiones, al cual ustedes entraron por cierta discusión que a mi parecer fue estúpida, y que llegaron a este mundo, por eso? – dirigió una mirada incrédula al pelirrojo.

Brick: Pues eso fue lo que paso, y si no me crees, no pienso inventar cualquier carajada para que me creas – dijo mirándola con cierta frialdad y profundidad a los ojos.

Blossom: se intimido un poco por su mirada, claro lo sabia disimular, pero no puedo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa por dentro al ver al chico (¿Qué me sucede?) – ¡Ah! – se estresó un poco – Es que… eso no se puede creer fácilmente.

Brick: ¿Y tu crees que, si voy a mi mundo normal, la gente me creería que estuve en un mundo pos-apocalíptico, con bestias que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que sean, o que hay una resistencia ya que los humanos no pueden sobrevivir sin tres chicas que los protejan y salven todo el tiempo? – miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Blossom: Touché – dijo algo sorprendida, el chico tenía un buen argumento, ¿Quién creería eso? Sobre todo en esta sociedad tan machista, era algo de lo peor.

Buttercup: Espera, ¿Quién dice que no pueden tres chicas proteger a los humanos? – dijo molesta, definitivamente odiaba el machismo, ¿Qué se creían los hombres con menospreciar a las mujeres, solo porque las creen "débiles"?

Butch: Eso es obvio – dijo mirando con superioridad a la oji verde.

Buttercup: ¿Qué? – volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina.

Butch: Que las mujeres no pueden con una tarea tan difícil, seria mejor que los hombres se encarguen de eso – sonrió de lado.

Buttercup: tenía un tick en el ojo izquierdo, eso si la saco de quicio, empezó a encoger su mano haciendo un puño, el cual iba directo a la cara del azabache.

Butch: rápidamente tomo la muñeca de ella y detuvo el golpe que iba a recibir – No lo creo – sonrió de lado.

Buttercup: quedo sorprendida, nunca nadie había podido con ella, y ahora este chico lo logra, se sentía incompetente, lo único que hizo fue quitar su muñeca de la mano de él, no se iba dejar humillar, no por un chico – Jodete – dijo con frialdad.

Butch: solamente encogió los hombros, decidió ignorar la chica, pero algo por dentro lo hacia sentir ¿mal? ¿Él la había hecho sentir mal? – Hmp – resopló.

Blossom: sintió que su compañera tenia una aura de ira, puso su mano en el hombro de esta – ¿Estas bien Buttercup? – solo le respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

Butch: no pudo evitar ver y escuchar lo que hablaban la pelirroja y la azabache hablaban, trato de disimular.

Boomer: Emmm… bueno y esa es la historia – dijo con algo de duda.

Bubbles: volteo a verlo – Ok, entonces ahora nos pueden decir ¿como sobrevivieron aquí? Hay muchas criaturas extrañas – le hablaba tratándolo amablemente, pero tenia cierta desconfianza en el.

Boomer: se puso serio – Matando – dijo fríamente.

Bubbles: Entiendo – dijo viéndolo algo extrañada – ¿No te gusta hacer eso, no? – le susurro para que los demás no escucharan.

Boomer: negó con la cabeza – No – la miro a los ojos – Jamás me gusto hacerlo, pero ahora es necesario para sobrevivir – dijo seriamente.

Bubbles: Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta hacerlo, pero tengo que, por eso estoy aquí – dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Boomer: la vio, realidad podía ver a través de esa mirada fría a alguien pacifica, que quería estar en un mundo tranquilo, pero no podía porque estaba en uno de guerra.

Bubbles: se fijo como la veía Boomer, un sonrojo se hizo presente – ¿Qué tanto me miras? – dijo algo nerviosa.

Boomer: se sonrojo igualmente apartando la mirada – Eh, no nada, disculpa – dijo avergonzado.

Blossom: Bueno, ahora dígannos una cosa – vio al pelirrojo.

Brick: ¿Qué? – pregunto.

Blossom: ¿Qué era la bestia que los perseguía?

Brick: No lo se, la verdad es que no se como se llaman las especies de aquí – dijo recordando como era la bestia.

Blossom: Hmmm… entonces, ¿Cómo era? – le preguntó.

Brick: Pues, mas o menos tenia 2 metros de largo y parecía algo combinado entre un lobo y un águila – dijo tratando de recordar.

Blossom: pensó un momento – Ah, ya sé que era lo que los perseguía – todos pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir – Era un Dragusmer – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – Son comunes por aquí, pero peligrosos.

Brick: Comprendo – miro a la pelirroja – Pero, ¿ahora ustedes pueden respondernos una pregunta?

PPGZ: ¿Cuál?

RRBZ: ¿Cómo se llaman?

Blossom: Ah, yo me llamo… – dudo un poco – Blossom, soy la líder de este comando – dijo orgullosa.

Bubbles: Yo Miy… digo Bubbles – dijo con un toque de nerviosismo.

Buttercup: Buttercup, lo único que tienen que saber – dijo fríamente.

Blossom: Bueno, de todos modos, los tenemos que llevar con el profesor – dijo – Acompáñennos.

Brick: ¿Profesor? ¿Quien es el? – dijo con una cara confusa.

Blossom: Ustedes solo vengan – abrió nuevamente el portón e hizo entrar al pelirrojo.

Buttercup: jalo bruscamente a Butch y lo hizo entrar.

Butch: ¡Oye! ¿Que te sucede? – dijo zafándose.

Buttercup: Cállate – dijo fríamente.

Bubbles: Ven, tienen que acompañarnos – le dijo amablemente.

Boomer: Esta bien – le respondió.

Blossom: cerro la puerta – Sígannos – se volteo y comenzó a caminar, guiándolos, Brick iba detrás de ella, Butch de Buttercup y Boomer de Bubbles.

Butch: se quedo ciertamente hipnotizado por lo que veía, si, la chica que iba delante suyo tenía unas curvas espectaculares, además de que se quedo como idiota al ver su trasero, si fuera por el en ese momento la tomaría por la cintura y se la llevaría para quedarse con ella, pero sabia que lo mataría.

Brick: Oye – le susurro a Butch – Deja de estar con cara de estúpido – le dijo haciendo que este reaccionara y se sonrojara.

Butch: volteo la cara para que nadie notara su sonrojo – ¡Yo no tenía cara de estúpido! – le dijo en voz baja.

Brick: Pues parece – dijo burlándose.

Butch: le dio un puñetazo en el brazo – Púdrete – dijo molesto.

Buttercup: Llegamos – dijo en tono molesto.

Blossom: introdujo un código, el cual hizo que la puerta de metal se abriera – Entren – los hizo pasar a un laboratorio de tecnología avanzada, de pronto se activó una pantalla.

Profesor: Agentes, ya volvieron, como les… – se quedó sorprendido al ver a las personas que estaban ahí – ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Blossom: Sobrevivientes – dijo viendo la pantalla.

Buttercup: Los encontramos en la cueva, lograron abrir la puerta – dijo con fastidio.

Blossom: Corrección, él la abrió – señalo a Brick.

Profesor: ¡¿El logro abrirla?! – dijo sorprendido – Pero creí que la única que podía era…

Blossom: Yo, pero ahora también el – dijo un poco incomoda, lo cual Brick notó.

Profesor: Bueno, ni modo, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? – les pregunto a los chicos.

Brick: Soy Brick, mucho gusto – dijo serio.

Boomer: Me llamo Boomer, un placer – dijo amablemente.

Butch: Butch – alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

Profesor: Bien, yo soy el profesor Utonium, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ver sus habilidades, tendrán una pruba de entrenamiento – les dijo seriamente

RRBZ: ¿Una prueba de entrenamiento?

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Entrenamiento

Hey! Aqui Karla Mirella *-* Feliz, ¿por que? Iniciaron mis vagaciones! xd Oh si :3 genial, como sea aquí el nuevo cap de esta cosa que le llamo fic xd.

Por si acaso, la canción es: We R Who We R - Ke$ha.

Todos tienen 17 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Género Gore, Lemmon.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

Profesor: Si, una prueba de entrenamiento, para probar sus habilidades y destrezas, así comprobaremos si pueden luchar por la resistencia junto con las chicas – dijo viéndolos entusiasmado y luego a las chicas.

Buttercup: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida y a la vez molesta – ¡Ellos no pueden combatir junto con nosotras! – todos la miraron – ¡Nunca han hecho esto antes, no van a poder hacerlo! – dijo señalándolos – Además – se cruzo de brazos – Yo no pienso hacer un equipo con ellos – volteo la mirada con el seño fruncido.

Profesor: Kaoru, cálmate… solo – dijo con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

Butch: lo interrumpió – ¿Kaoru? – la miro extrañado, ¿no era que te llamabas Buttercup? – le dijo viéndola confundido.

Kaoru: se golpeo la frente con su palma – ¿Ya ve lo que hizo profesor? Le dijo mi verdadero nombre – dijo frunciendo el seño.

Profesor: Eso ya no importa Kaoru, ya que van a estar aquí, será mejor que conozcan sus verdaderos nombres – dijo serio – Bueno como ya saben, ella es Kaoru – señalo a la oji verde – Ella el Momoko – señalo a la pelirroja, ella solo asintió – Y ella es Miyako – dijo señalando a la rubia, esta solo dio una sonrisa pequeña.

Boomer: Entonces, ¿Por qué usaban esos nombres? – pregunto al profesor.

Profesor: Porque, cuando ellas salieran a misiones, necesitarían nombres – no termino porque el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

Brick: Falsos para que no supieran su verdadera identidad, así si preguntaban por ellas nunca sabrían en donde encontrarlas – dijo deduciendo todo.

Profesor: Muy observador Brick, es cierto – dijo sonriendo, el oji rojo solo sonrió de lado.

Momoko: miró de reojo a Brick, enserio era tan… ¿Listo? Si, se podría decir que lo era y bastante (Da igual, no podrá estar a la misma altura que yo) pensó mientras examinaba al pelirrojo con la mirada – Bueno, profesor, ¿van a empezar con el entrenamiento o no? – dijo viendo al mencionado.

Profesor: Lo harán, pero primero ustedes – las miro – Tienen que mostrarles como es para que ellos lo asimilen un poco, ¿Entendido?

PPGZ: Si – dijeron al unísono.

Profesor: Entonces, vamos al campo de entrenamiento – dijo viendo a los chicos – Sigan a las chicas, nos vemos allá – los chicos lo voltearon a ver, la pantalla se apagó.

Momoko: Sígannos – les dijo mientras la puerta de metal se abría – Vamos.

Kaoru: Aun no se porque ellos tiene que entrenar para luego hacer equipo con nosotras – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo el seño y cruzando los brazos-

Miyako: Tranquila Kaoru, no es para tanto – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Kaoru: Aun así, no me agrada – dijo cortante.

Momoko: Trata de no tomarle mucha importancia – se detuvo en una enorme puerta, en la cual coloco un código y se abrió automáticamente, haciendo que los 6 entraran, se encendió una pantalla.

Brick: Con que es aquí – dijo observando todo detenidamente.

Boomer: Wow – dijo viendo todo.

Butch: solo observo con cierto interés todo.

Profesor: Bienvenidos, ahora chicas demuestren como pelean – dijo haciendo que una cabina se abriera, entrando las 3 dejando a los chicos afuera de la cabina con el monitor en donde él estaba, cerro la puerta – Empiecen – se activó cierta música con la que entrenaban las chicas, y los diferentes obstáculos con los que entrenaban

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hotpants on enough

PPGZ: empezaron, Miyako salió con una rapidez increíble, Kaoru empezó a dar golpes seguidos a lo que aparecía en frente de ella y Momoko daba patadas seguidas a los enemigos virtuales que aparecían en un entorno casi real.

And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

Momoko: sacó el arma que tenia guardada en la espalda y disparo con precisión a todos los monstruos – ¡Cuidado Miyako! – advirtió a la rubia, ya que una bestia se acercaba tras de ella.

Miyako: volteó – Ya lo tengo – le mando una patada en la cara – Gracias Momoko – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Kaoru: tomo la metralleta que traía y comenzó a disparar a todo lugar, haciendo que la sangre se esparza por todos lados – Perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Momoko: Creo que esto en realidad te gusta – dijo mientras llegaba a su lado.

Kaoru: Se podría decir que me encanta – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, lo hizo reír a la oji rosa un poco.

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Miyako: corrió hasta lo que era un montículo de tierra y comenzó a dispararles con el rifle que traía – ¡Tomen esto! – pero no se dio cuenta que uno lo ataco por la espalda, haciendo que caiga – ¡Maldición! – dijo en el piso, se levanto y siguió disparando.

Kaoru: ¿Estas bien Miyako? – llego para ayudar a su amiga poniéndose espalda a espalda con ella.

Miyako: Si, solo hay que acabar de una buena vez con esto – dijo empezando a disparar, la azabache imito su acto.

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Momoko: tiró un puñetazo al monstruo que se encontraba delante e ella, este cayó al suelo knockeado – Que fácil – dijo algo aburrida mientras comenzaba a disparar a los que se acercaban.

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!

Kaoru: termino de disparar a la bestia delante de ella, un monstruo se acercó detrás de ella, recibió un puñetazo directo en la cara – Estúpido – dijo viendo a la criatura con la cara rota – Hmp – resopló y mando una patada al estómago de un individuo que se le había acercado.

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

Miyako: sacó una pequeña granada que tenia escondida, la activó y la lanzó, llegando a todo el grupo de bestias que se acercaba, haciendo que explotara en ellos y que todas sus partes salieran volando – ¡Ups! Je, creo que me pase – dijo algo traviesa.

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Kaoru: ¡Momoko!, ¿tienes municiones? A mi ya no me quedan – dijo atacando a lo que se acercaba con golpes.

Momoko: Si claro, toma – le lanzo balas para metralleta, mientras le lanzó una patada en el brazo a una bestia.

Kaoru: Gracias – cargo su metralleta – ¿Listos para una muerta rápida? – dijo sádicamente.

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Miyako: rió por lo dicho por su amiga y comenzó a dar golpes en la cara de sus oponentes, haciendo que la sangre se escape y le salpique un poco – ¡Ew!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Kaoru: comenzó a dispararle a sus oponentes, pero paró en uno que le quito la metralleta – ¡Oye! – dijo enojada - ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora veras! – salto dándole un puñetazo, pero no le hizo efecto – ¡Arg! – dijo dándole varias patadas consecutivas.

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Momoko: ¡Kaoru! ¿Que es eso? – dijo señalando a la bestia que le había quitado el arma a la mencionada, mientras aumentaba de tamaño – ¡Ah! – recibió un golpe del individuo, el cual la mando al suelo.

Miyako: ¡Momoko! – dijo corriendo hacia su amiga – ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada.

Momoko: Si… – dijo algo adolorida, se levanto – Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Kaoru – su amiga solo asintió.

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Kaoru: ¡Carajo! – dijo enojada, ese monstruo le estaba ganando.

Momoko: vio lo que hacia el individuo – Mierda – dijo molesta.

Miyako: tomo su rifle y comenzó a disparar a los ojos de la bestia – ¡Toma bastardo! – dijo haciendo que le desangraran los ojos y que gritara de dolor.

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

Momoko: aprovechó que la boca del monstruo estaba a abierta – Es ahora o nunca – dijo para si misma, tomo una granada, le quito el seguro y dijo – ¡Cuidado chicas! – sus amigas se alejaron de ahí; lanzo la granada dentro de la bestia y esta lo hizo explotar, haciendo que todas sus partes salieran esparcidas por todos lugar.

OW!

Butch: Wow… eso… – dijo recordando todo lo que vio.

Boomer: Fue… – dijo asombrado.

Brick: Increíble… – dijo sorprendido.

Profesor: Muy bien chicas, eso fue excelente – desactivó todo y abrió la puerta, las chicas salieron algo cansadas y transpiradas.

Momoko: Profesor… ¿Por qué puso un monstruo nuevo? – le dijo algo fastidiada.

Kaoru: Si, si nos lo hubiera dicho antes, hubiéramos entrado mas preparadas – dijo molesta.

Miyako: Creo que tienen razón profesor – dijo limpiándose las manchas que tenia.

Profesor: Lo lamento chicas, pero piénsenlo de este modo, cuando salgan a luchar, ¿si se aparece un monstruo gigante como este? ¿Que harán? – hizo reaccionar a las chicas.

PPGZ: Estar preparadas – dijeron algo serias.

Profesor: Exacto, bien chicos ahora les toca a ustedes – dijo a través de la pantalla.

RRBZ: De acuerdo – dijeron con pesar.

Kaoru: Profesor nosotras nos vamos – dijo despidiéndose – Ojala mueras Butch.

Butch: Ja, muy graciosa – dijo con sarcasmo.

Miyako: Adiós, suerte chicos – sonrió.

Boomer: Gracias – se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa de la chica.

Momoko: Ojala les salga bien – miro al pelirrojo – Nos vemos luego.

Brick: levanto la mano en señal de despedida – Gracias.

Momoko: lo miro un momento y salió de la habitación con sus amigas.

Profesor: Bueno, chichos su turno – volvió a prender el simulador – Pueden pasar, pero antes – activo un botón y salieron varias armas de la pared – Tomen las que quieran, las necesitaran…

Mientras con las chicas…

Kaoru: Sigo diciendo que no me agrada que esos 3 entrenen con nosotras – dijo disgustada.

Miyako: Pero Kaoru, no podemos hacer nada, esa es la decisión des profesor, y tenemos que aceptarla – le dijo tranquila.

Kaoru: Lo se… – dijo molesta – Momoko, tu que piensas…

Momoko: no hizo caso a lo que le dijo Kaoru, estaba metida en sus pensamientos (Ahora tienen que entrenar en el simulador… ¿Qué pasa si no lo logran? O… ¿Si no pueden con todo? Que le pasara a Brick… ¿Por qué me preocupo por el? Que se cuide solo, tan inteligente que es…) pensaba, hasta que sintio que alguien le gritaba.

Kaoru: ¡Momoko! ¡Tierra llamando a Momoko! ¡Responde! – dijo gritándole a la pelirroja.

Momoko: salió de sus pensamientos y se asusto – ¡Kaoru! – dijo sorprendida – ¡No me asustes asi! – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Miyako: Momoko… Kaoru no te asusto, desde hace rato te estaba preguntando algo y tu no le hacías caso alguno – dijo mirando a la oji rosa.

Kaoru: Si, ¿Qué te ocurre Momoko? – le pregunto.

Momoko: N…no es nada – dijo riendo nerviosa – Solo estoy distraída, eso es todo – dijo excusándose.

Kaoru: no muy convencida – Como quieras, Miyako y yo vamos a tomar algo, ¿No vienes? – le pregunto.

Momoko: No, voy a asearme, me siento asquerosa después de eso – dijo con asco.

Miyako: Bien, nosotras lo haremos después, vamos Kaoru – se fue a la cocina con la azabache.

Momoko: suspiró, se dirigió hacia las duchas, se olvido de dejar la puerta con seguro, se quito su ropa y abrió la ducha para asearse.

Terminado el entrenamiento de los chicos…

Profesor: Muy bien, han demostrado ser capaces de luchar por nosotros, serán un comando, quiero verles a las 19 horas en el laboratorio para coordinar todo, adiós – se apagó el monitor y se abrió la puerta.

Butch: Genial, lo logramos, ¿vamos a tomar algo? – dijo orgulloso.

Boomer: SI! – dijo feliz – ¿Vamos Brick? – le pregunto al oji sangre.

Brick: No… vayan ustedes, creo que iré a ducharme, los veo luego, ¿Si? – les dijo a sus hermanos.

Butch: Como sea, vamos Boomer – salió con el rubio de la habitación.

Brick: sonrió, definitivamente las cosas iban de bien a mejor – Hmmm… – pensó, estaba agotado, y lo mejor sería una ducha, así que salió del laboratorio, se cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia las duchas.

En el baño…

Momoko: sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, realmente eso la reconfortaba, cerró la llave y el agua dejo de caer, abrió la puerta de la ducha y tomo una toalla, estaba de espaldas a la puesta del baño.

Brick: entró sin ver quien estaba dentro, pero cuando alzo la mirada se puso completamente rojo, si, había visto el trasero de Momoko, agacho la mirada.

Momoko: volteo lentamente, y lo primero que hizo fue gritar - ¡AHHH! – dijo completamente roja tratando de taparse con la toalla.

Brick: ¡L…lo si…ento! – volteo completamente avergonzado, para ya no ver a la chica.

Momoko: ¡Vete de aquí! – le empezó a lanzar cosas para que se valla - ¡Mierda! ¡Largate! – dijo mas roja que un tomate.

Brick: abrió la puerta y la cerro rápidamente, quedando el afuera, todo sonrojado – Que… hermosa…

* * *

Reviews?


	4. ¿Un equipo?

Hola. Aquí Karla, con este fic (que parece bazofia xD) Si... muy malo, lamentablemente mi mente es muy estúpida para crear algo mejor, como sea, se lo dedico a mi amiga **dickory5** (Oh si, a ti friend) Que me ha apoyado, por que no pensaba colgar capi hoy, me convenció xD.

A una cosa, tengo una pagina en Facebook, junto con una autora amiga, **mothafucka** (Si, tu loca enamorada de Butch xD, sabes que Louis es un Butch) Jaja, no importa, les invito a que se unan, ¡Es gratis! Y lo seguirá siendo. Apoyen nos con un 'Me Gusta'.

www. facebook ThePpgzRrbzHaveAllThePower3?fref=ts (Ya saben, junten espacios xD).

Sin mas el cap xD que como le dije a **dickory5**, cosas xd, aquí va...

Todos tienen 17 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Género Gore, Ooc, Lime, Lemmon.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

Momoko: estaba muy sonrojada después de lo ocurrido, (¡No puede ser… me…me vio casi desnuda!) se sonrojo mas aun – ¡Arg! – se enojó – ¡Que vergonzoso! – grito, se ajusto bien la toalla a su cuerpo, maldita su suerte, había dejado su ropa en su habitación, y para su maldita suerte, era una toalla demasiado pequeña, con las justas llegaba a cubrir todo lo que no se debe mostrar, se armó de coraje y salió afuera, vio a Brick apoyado en la pared, con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, al verlo se puso roja inmediatamente.

Brick: al notar la presencia de la pelirroja, volteo para pedirle disculpas, pero mendiga suerte la suya, ella estaba con una mini toalla puesta en el cuerpo, y eso hacia notar sus hermosas curvas, lo cual hizo que se enrojeciera más de lo que estaba, de repente sintió un bochorno instalarse en su entrepierna (Mierda…) pensó, definitivamente las cosas que iban de bien a mejor, ahora estaban de mal a peor – Momoko – dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

Momoko: se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico, su sonrojo se noto más – ¡Pervertido! – dijo cubriéndose mas – No te me acerques – lo miro amenazante – Nunca – dijo fríamente, salió de ahí dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Brick: suspiró, no era su intención verla desnuda… pero ¡Valla que no se arrepentía!, su cuerpo era realmente hermoso, esa chica era hermosa, no hizo mas que entrar y cerrar bien la puerta, se quitó su ropa – Mierda – dijo, estaba excitado, abrió la manija que soltaba el agua fría, era justo lo que necesitaba, para quitarse todo eso que tenia en la cabeza, pero ¡No podía! – Arg – gruñó, ¿Cómo iba a quitarse la imagen de Momoko desnuda, de su cabeza? Eso iba a ser muy difícil (¿Ahora que hare?, lo mas seguro es que le diga al profesor lo que hice… o tal vez me mate ella misma con sus propias manos… Pero a decir verdad eso no me importaría mucho) una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro, en su mente pensó la imagen de la chica atacándolo, se veía tan… sensual (¡Que estoy pensando!) dijo con un sonrojo, definitivamente algo andaba mal con el, cerró la manija de la ducha y salió, se seco con la toalla, se colocó nuevamente su ropa, y salió hacia la cocina.

Mientras, en la habitación de cierta pelirroja…

Momoko: entró, cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó en la puerta cubriendo con sus manos su pecho, suspiró, estaba completamente sonrojada, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Por qué en vez de matar al chico solo lo dejó ahí, que estaba pasando con ella?, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó, suspiró nuevamente, se secó el cuerpo con la toalla y se puso su ropa, se sentó en frente del espejo que tenía y vio su cabello, en verdad era hermoso, largo, lo secó con la secadora y nuevamente se lo amarró en una cola con su lazo rojo, como siempre, se miro nuevamente al espejo, realmente era hermosa, sonrió, de pronto recordó lo que había pasado en el baño, frunció el ceño – Creo que mataré a alguien – dijo levantándose de su tocador y saliendo.

En la cocina…

Kaoru: Con que no murieron – dijo algo disgustada, bebiendo un poco de limonada.

Miyako: Kaoru, por favor, no seas así – dijo riendo nerviosamente y dejando su vaso en la mesa.

Butch: Pues no – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Todo lo contrario, lo hicimos perfecto – dijo con orgullo.

Boomer: Butch, no presumas tanto – dijo con una gotita detrás de su cabeza tomando su limonada, el azabache le lanzó una mirada asesina, este se calló.

Kaoru: ¿Así? – lo miro retadoramente – ¿Qué tan perfecto? – pregunto viéndolo confiadamente.

Butch: se paro en frente de ella – ¿Quieres saberlo? – le dio una sonrisa de lado.

Kaoru: Por supuesto – dijo confiadamente.

Butch: Bueno, que te parece si tenemos una pequeña pelea – la miro con una sonrisa torcida.

Boomer: Ay no, ya empezó – le dijo a la rubia.

Miyako: Esto no tiene solución – dijo dándole la razón al oji azul, cuando Kaoru retaba a alguien, ese alguien no salía con vida.

Kaoru: Me parece bien – dijo retadora – ¿Tus términos?

Butch: No valen armas ni nada por el estilo, solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo – la vio, ella solo frunció el ceño un poco, el rio – Y si yo gano…

Kaoru: lo interrumpió – ¿Si tú ganas? – rio – No vas a ganar – lo retó.

Butch: Eso es lo que tu crees – dijo divertido.

Kaoru: No lo creo, lo sé – dijo segura de si misma.

Butch: Entonces no creo que te importe una pequeña apuesta – sonrió de lado.

Kaoru: ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué tienes en mente? – se cruzó de brazos y lo escucho.

Butch: Si tu ganas, tendré que… – pensó por un momento – Tendré que humillarme frente a todos, con lo que tu quieras – le dijo viéndola, ella sonrió.

Kaoru: Perfecto, iré pensando de una vez con que te humillaras – dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Butch: Espera, pero si yo gano – dijo macabramente – Tendrás que ser mi esclava por una semana – sonrió retorcidamente.

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió – Yo no acepto eso – dijo negando y cruzándose de brazos.

Butch: Vamos, si dices que vas a ganar y estas tan confiada, ¿Por qué no aceptas? – sonrió de lado.

Kaoru: dudó un momento, pero se decidió – De acuerdo, acepto – le extendió su mano al chico.

Butch: tomó su mano y la estrechó – Listo, ¿A que hora y en donde? – le preguntó.

Kaoru: En el campo del sector C, a las 16 horas – dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Butch: Genial, entonces ahí nos vemos – dijo igualmente.

Brick: acababa de llegar a la cocina – ¿Escuche que van a tener una pelea? – preguntó.

Boomer: Si, y apostaron – dijo con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

Miyako: negó con la cabeza – Nunca cambiara.

Brick: se estaba sirviendo limonada en un vaso – Ah, ¿Y por qué? – preguntó a su hermano menor.

Boomer: No lo se, simplemente se retaron… y terminó en apuesta – dijo viendo a los verdes.

Brick: negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué no puede estar un momento de su vida sin pelear? – dijo algo fastidiado.

Miyako: Parece que no, es igual a Kaoru – miro a su amiga oji verde – Es muy terca.

Brick: Ojala que no destruyan todo – se rio y causo risas entre los dos rubios.

Momoko: ¿Quiénes vas a destruir todo? – preguntó llegando a la cocina.

Brick: volteo al escuchar su voz, se sonrojo un poco, y miro hacia otro lado – Nadie.

Momoko: se sonrojo al verlo, frunció el ceño – ¿Entonces porque dijiste que van a destruir todo? – le preguntó al pelirrojo.

Miyako: No es nada malo Momoko – la oji rosa la miro – Lo que sucede es que Kaoru y Butch estaban discutiendo, y una cosa llevo a otra, y terminaron retándose, y luego una apuesta – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Momoko: vio a los verdes discutiendo y rio un poco – Ah, era eso, pues que Butch tenga suerte, Kaoru es muy agresiva.

Boomer: Ya lo note – dijo viendo con algo de miedo a Kaoru, las dos chicas rieron.

Brick: observaba con atención a Momoko, realmente era bella, sus gestos, su mirada, toda ella era hermosa – Demasiado – dijo sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Boomer: ¿Qué cosa demasiado, Brick? – miro a su hermano mayor.

Brick: se puso nervioso – Ah, no, no, no es nada Boomer, solo… Emmm… – dijo riendo nerviosamente

Boomer: extrañado – Ah… como quieras – se volteo y volvió a la conversación con las dos chicas.

Brick: suspiró aliviado, tenía que controlarse, o era acaso que en verdad empezaba a gustarle esa chica, no lo sabia, pero le encantaba como era ella.

Momoko: estaba hablando con los azules, pero un momento dejo de hablarles, notó la mirada de alguien sobre ella, miró por el rabillo de su ojo y se dio cuenta que Brick la estaba viendo, se sonrojo levemente, pero luego frunció el ceño, estaba enojada por lo que había pasado, pero obviamente no se lo contaría a nadie, se encargaría de eso ella misma – Miyako, vámonos, tenemos que hablar con el profesor un momento – dijo tomando el brazo de la oji azul.

Brick: sudo frío, al escuchar las palabras salir de la boca de la pelirroja, (¿Le va a contar lo que sucedió? ¡Pero si fue un accidente!) se decía a si mismo.

Miyako: Ah, es cierto – volteo para llamar a la azabache – Kaoru, tenemos que ir a hablar con el profesor, vamos ya.

Kaoru: dejo de discutir con Butch – Si, vamos – salió de la cocina junto con sus amigas dejando a los 3 chicos solos.

Brick: ¿Cómo es posible que recién hayamos llegado hoy, y ya tengas una pelea? – dijo molesto al oji verde.

Butch: Ella me provocó – se cruzo de brazos – Además, no es para tanto, hermanito.

Brick: lo vio con desaprobación – Nunca cambiaras Butch – le dijo algo decepcionado.

Butch: sonrió – Claro que no.

Boomer: ¿Saben, estoy aburrido, que hacemos? – les preguntó a sus hermanos.

Brick: Creo que no podemos hacer mucho, ya que no conocemos casi nada de este lugar – dijo viendo todo a su alrededor.

Butch: ¿Entonces investigamos? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Brick y Boomer: ¡No! – dijeron al unísono haciendo que su hermano se desanimara.

Butch: Que aburridos – dijo mientras salía de la cocina – Voy por ahí.

Boomer: ¿A donde? Si no conoces nada – lo miro aburrido.

Butch: Iré a investigar, solo – dijo y se fue.

Brick: negó con la cabeza – Como siempre, vamos por el – le dijo al rubio.

En el laboratorio…

Momoko: Profesor, ¿Acaso ya sabe en donde se van a quedar? – dijo con un poco de disgusto.

Profesor: Pues aquí – dijo con tranquilidad.

Kaoru: Lo sabemos, pero nos referimos en que lugar – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Profesor: Ah eso, ya les instale 3 habitaciones a ellos – dijo sonriente – ¿No les parece estupendo chicas? – dijo feliz de la vida, no se dio cuenta que Momoko y Kaoru, estaban a punto de explotar de ira.

Miyako: miro a sus compañeras con una gota detrás de su cabeza – Profesor, creo que no les agrada la idea – dijo mirando a la pantalla donde se hallaba el mencionado.

Profesor: ¿Acaso no les cayeron bien los chicos? – dijo sorprendido.

Momoko: No… para nada, me cayeron súper bien, tanto que ya los quiero como hermanos – dijo con sarcasmo y los brazos cruzados.

Profesor: no captó el sarcasmo dado por la pelirroja – ¡Que bueno Momoko! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru: ¡¿No entiende que ella fue sarcástica?! – le grito enojada a Utonium.

Profesor: Pero no tenían que gritarme – dijo algo triste – Miyako, ¿A ti también te cayeron mal los muchachos? – dijo viéndola.

Miyako: recibió miradas acosadoras de sus amigas, suspiró – N…no… – dijo nerviosa.

Profesor: sonrió – Que bien Miyako, creo que ustedes dos deberían aprender algo de ella – dijo mirando a Momoko y a Kaoru, ellas le enviaron una mirada asesina, esto hizo que callara – Emmm… bueno, les enseñare el video del primer entrenamiento que tuvieron los chicos – activó un botón, una pantalla gigante salió detrás de las chicas, lo cual hizo que voltearan; empezó la reproducción del video.

Con los chicos…

Boomer: ¡Butch espéranos! – dijo tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.

Butch: volteo y sonrió de lado – Con que si querían venir – los miró.

Brick: No imbécil, solo veníamos a asegurarnos de que no andes por ahí destruyendo cosas y que luego nos jodamos nosotros por tu culpa – cruzó los brazos.

Butch: Oh, que tan malo puede ser – dijo con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Brick: Muy malo – dijo serio.

Boomer: Oigan, antes de que discutan, tengo una duda – dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

Brick y Butch: ¿Cuál? – vieron al rubio.

Boomer: Si nos vamos a quedar aquí, ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada el profesor? – preguntó.

Butch: Pues la verdad no se, ¿Creen que tengamos que ir a hablar con el? – miro al pelirrojo.

Brick: Ahora no, esta hablando con las chicas – dijo recordando lo que había dicho Momoko, y por un momento se sintió nervioso (¿Y si en verdad le dice?) era la duda que rondaba en su cabeza en ese momento.

Boomer: Ah, es cierto – dijo rascándose su cabeza.

Butch: Entonces si esta ocupado no hay nada que nos pueda detener – dio media vuelta y pretendía irse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Brick: Butch, no podemos darnos el lujo de estar curioseando por ahí – miro serio a su hermano – Así que, no hagas una estupidez que nos perjudique, ¿Entendido? – miró los ojos del azabache.

Butch: Arg, como sea – dijo disgustado.

Brick: Bien, entonces volvamos a la cocina – se volteó y sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con una sorpresa, las tres chicas estaban ahí, y el profesor estaba en una gran pantalla tras de ellas, al parecer la pelirroja tenía una expresión como si hubiera visto algo no creíble, la oji verde seguía con el ceño fruncido, como siempre; y la de dos colitas, estaba solamente seria.

Profesor: Chicos – dijo feliz – Les mostré a las chicas le video de su entrenamiento en el simulador – miró a las chicas – Y bien, díganles que tal les pareció – les pregunto.

Miyako: sonrió un poco – Lo hacen genial, parece que enserio se empeñaron – dijo dándoles a todos una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el oji azul se sonrojara un poco, lo cual nadie noto excepto ella.

Momoko: Pues, estuvo bien… la verdad, es que si – dijo tratando de no decir mas, ella enserio pensaba que lo habían hecho excelente, sobre todo cierto pelirrojo.

Kaoru: se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia otra parte – He visto mejores – dijo fríamente, se mentía a si misma, era lo mejor que había visto, pero se negaba a admitirlo, menos frente al azabache.

Profesor: Bueno, como ya sabrán – miro a los chicos – Pasaron el entrenamiento del simulador – ellos asintieron, ahora miro a los 6 que se encontraban en la cocina – Y es por eso que he decidido que ustedes van a tener que pelear juntos, codo a codo – esbozó una sonrisa.

PPGZ: ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Nuevo objetivo

Dejando el capitulo 5.

A una cosa, tengo una pagina en Facebook, junto con una autora amiga, **mothafucka** (Si, tu loca enamorada de Butch xD, sabes que Louis es un Butch) Jaja, no importa, les invito a que se unan, ¡Es gratis! Y lo seguirá siendo. Apoyen nos con un 'Me Gusta'.

www. facebook ThePpgzRrbzHaveAllThePower3?fref=ts (Ya saben, junten espacios xD).

Todos tienen 17 años.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), Lenguaje Obsceno, Escenas Fuertes, Género Gore, Ooc, Lime, Lemmon.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

Profesor: Como lo escucharon chicas, ustedes pelearan junto a ellos – dijo eufórico – ¿No es genial? – se emocionó.

Momoko: Si... – forzó una sonrisa, obviamente falsa.

Kaoru: Muy genial – la incomodidad y sarcasmo se notó en su voz.

Miyako: se sorprendió y quedo viendo a sus amigas.

Profesor: juntó las palmas – ¡Perfecto! – exclamó – Entonces será mejor que entrenen los seis juntos – las chicas pusieron una cara de molestia, excepto Miyako quien solo estaba sorprendida – Bien, me retiro – se apagó la pantalla.

Butch: Te lo dije – dijo con los brazos cruzados, llamando la atención de la morena.

Kaoru: Arg – gruñó – Da igual, eso lo veremos tu y yo hoy – miro el reloj y sonrió, definitivamente ya eran las 16 hrs, había llegado el momento en que pelearía con Butch, y claro tendría el placer de humillarlo, una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro – Llegó la hora – miró al oji verde delante de ella.

Butch: observó el reloj igual que ella y sonrió – Genial – dijo relajado.

Kaoru: notó lo relajado que él estaba, frunció el ceño – Bueno vamos ya – salió de la cocina – ¿Qué esperas? – dijo con molestia.

Butch: rio, negó con la cabeza y la comenzó a seguir, ella tenía algo inexplicable, algo extraño y… ¿especial? No lo sabía, acababa de conocerla y ya se estaban enfrentando – Oye – la llamó.

Kaoru: paró y volteó – ¿Qué? – dijo indiferente.

Butch: rio un poco y le dijo – ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? Digo, no quiero lastimarte, muñeca – dijo con un toque sensual en su voz.

Kaoru: al escucharlo, sintió un toque extraño en su cuerpo, lo supo disimular – Si – dijo con firmeza y seriedad – Tengo la suficiente certeza para saber quien va a ganar, y créeme que no serás tu – volteó para seguir caminando, pero antes giró su cabeza – Y no me llames muñeca – dijo fríamente.

Butch: Como quieras – sonrió de lado – Muñeca.

Kaoru: apretó sus puños y suspiró fuertemente – Jodete – dijo molesta.

Butch: negó con la cabeza – Muy mal muñeca, una señorita no debe hablar así – dijo divertido.

Kaoru: Pues como habrás notado, no soy una señorita – dijo refiriéndose a que no le gustaba las formalidades.

Butch: ¿Así? – la observó de pies a cabeza – Pues yo veo que toda tu anatomía dice que eres una señorita, o mejor dicho… toda una mujer – dijo con el mismo toque sensual, haciendo que la oji verde de ponga roja como un tomate.

Kaoru: al captar a que se refería el azabache, se puso más roja aun, reaccionó cubriendo su torso – ¡Pervertido! – le gritó enojada y avergonzada (N/A: recordemos como estaba vestida, ref. capitulo uno, ese es su uniforme, con el que siempre estaba, y es con el que siempre van a estar las chicas, esto es algo parecido al ejercito, pero, mejor, según yo creo)

Butch: se carcajeó un poco – Ya tranquila – le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda y se acercó mucho al rostro de la chica – ¿Ya estas lista? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

Kaoru: un pequeño rubor se presentó, de nuevo, en sus mejillas – S…si – dijo nerviosa, esperen, ella estaba ¿nerviosa? Desde cuando se ponía nerviosa, nunca le había ocurrido, simplemente era algo extraño en ella, tomo de nuevo su compostura y frunció en ceño – Si, vamos ahora – volvió a avanzar delante de él, un poco inquieta, pero decidida.

Butch: Como digas, muñeca – volvió a sonreír.

Kaoru: apretó sus dientes – Te pateare el trasero – dijo fríamente, llegando afuera de la base, salieron hacia un campo, donde se encontraban Brick, Momoko, Boomer y Miyako sentados en el pasto.

Brick: Hasta que llegaron – se levantó – Se tardaron.

Kaoru: se sorprendió – ¿Desde hace cuando están aquí? – preguntó viendo a todos.

Momoko: La verdad que desde hace un rato – dijo algo aburrida.

Butch: ¿Tanto nos demoramos? – dijo algo incrédulo.

Boomer: miró pícaramente a su hermano azabache – Ay Butch, ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo? – dijo viendo a los dos verdes.

Butch y Kaoru: ambos se sonrojaron – ¡No hicimos nada! – dijeron avergonzados.

Miyako: rio un poco – Ya Boomer, no los molestes, dijo haciendo que el rubio la viera y sonriera.

Brick: Bueno, ¿Ya van a enfrentarse? – dijo algo impaciente.

Butch: A ver chismosos, no se porque están aquí, pero si vinieron a ver, genial, no me opongo, ¿Tu, muñeca? – dijo tratando de fastidiarla, y se puso en posición de ataque.

Kaoru: estaba a punto de gritar – ¡No me llames así imbécil! – le gritó – Si, como sea – se posicionó delante del oji verde e hizo una postura de pelea; miro a su amiga pelirroja – Momoko, ya que estas ahí de vaga, haz el conteo.

Momoko: frunció un poco el ceño – Bueno – se levantó – ¿Están listos? – miró a ambos, y estos le asintieron – ¡Empiecen! – exclamó

Empezaron, hubo varios puñetazos, patadas, golpes, ganchos, codazos y rodillazos consecutivos, los cuales se esquivaron y en otros casos se recibieron.

Kaoru: ¿Cansado, verdecito? – pregunto algo agitada, manteniendo sus puños arriba.

Butch: Para nada, muñeca – dijo algo confiado.

Kaoru: bufó enojada, ese estúpido, ya le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre con el nuevo apodo que le había puesto, "muñeca", definitivamente iba a matarlo – ¡Ha! – grito dándole un golpe en la cara.

Butch: lo recibió y se encogió quejándose un poco – ¡Ah! – dijo tapándose la cara.

Kaoru: bajo un momento la guardia, vio a Butch cubriéndose, ¿Había aguantado tantos golpes hasta ahora, y en este esta que sufre? Le parecía raro, pero decidió ir a preguntarle si estaba bien, se acercó un poco – Butch… ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo viéndolo.

Butch: no dijo nada, espero unos segundos y se movió rápidamente, tiró una patada haciendo que Kaoru callera – ¡JA! – dijo aprisionándola en el suelo para que no se levante.

Kaoru: estaba forcejeando, él la tenía atrapada, estaba encima de ella – ¡Quítate! – dijo tratando de zafarse.

Butch: sonrió retorcidamente – Brick, hazme el favor de dar el conteo final – le dijo a su hermano mayor.

Brick: Bien – se agachó a la altura de Butch – 3… 2… 1… Ganó Butch – le sonrió al azabache.

Butch: ¡Genial! – se levantó, dejando libre a Kaoru – Gane – dijo feliz.

Kaoru: ¡No es justo! – dijo furiosa – ¡Hizo trampa! – gritó señalando a Butch.

Butch: No, los términos eran y cito: "No valen armas ni nada por el estilo, solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo" – dijo orgulloso – Así que gane limpiamente – vio con algo de superioridad a la oji verde.

Kaoru: ¡Arg! – se sentía enojada consigo misma, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba ¡Se sentía inútil! Más que eso, se sentía débil, al no poder derrotarlo, estaba hecha una fiera.

Miyako: Tranquila Kaoru, solo fue una pelea – trato de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Momoko: la miró – No tienes por qué estar así.

Kaoru: Es que… ¡Me molesta tanto haber perdido! – dijo frustrada, definitivamente, nada iba a estar bien.

Boomer: Oye – le dijo en voz baja a Miyako.

Miyako: Que – dijo al igual que el rubio.

Boomer: ¿Crees que esto se ponga feo? – pregunto tragando saliva, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Butch.

Miyako: observó a Kaoru – Más de lo que tú piensas – dijo algo alarmada.

Butch: vio a la oji verde y una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro, se dirigió a la morena, sin que se dieran cuenta le susurro al oído – Nos vemos mas tarde, esclava – la ultima palabra la dijo seductoramente, se dirigió hacia sus hermanos.

Kaoru: al escucharlo sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Oh no, esto estaba mal, había olvidado la estúpida apuesta que hicieron ella y el imbécil, y ahora era la perdedora – Mierda – susurro para si misma, estaba metida en un gran problema ahora. Se quedo ahí para pensando en lo que pasaría después…

Miyako: ¡Felicitaciones Butch! – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Boomer: Bien hermano, pensé que morirías – dijo bromeando.

Butch: Jajaja, gracias Miyako – dijo feliz – Y Boomer, nunca pasará eso – dijo algo orgulloso.

Momoko: Si, me sorprende que hayas podido ganarle, nunca había pasado antes – dijo mirándolo contenta – Enserio, lo hiciste muy bien – le dio una sonrisa de lado y vio sus ojos, acto que hizo que el pelirrojo se enojara un poco.

Brick: interrumpiendo a la oji rosas – Si, si, que bien que le ganaras, pero, recuerden, el profesor dijo que todos teníamos que entrenar, y pues como tu acabas de hacer eso, creo que todos también debemos hacerlo, así que tu serás el que practique con Kaoru, Boomer que entrene con la rubiecita, ya que la esta mirando tanto…

Boomer: se sonrojo – ¡Claro que no! – dijo avergonzado, la oji azul lo vio con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Brick: Lo que sea, y… – miró a la pelirroja y sonrió – Momoko será conmigo – tomó rápidamente el brazo de ella y se la llevo diciendo – ¡Entrenen como sea, pero entrenen! – dijo dejando a los cuatro solos.

Butch: lo vio irse – ¿Y a este que le pasa? – alzó una ceja.

Boomer: No tengo ni la menor idea – le dio la razón a su hermano – Emm… Miyako – llamó a la rubia.

Miyako: ¿Eh? Dime Boomer – le sonrió.

Boomer: Emmm... creo que deberíamos practicar, ¡digo! Si tu quieres, pero si no quieres no importa… emmm, pero deberíamos, pero, si no deseas claro que no lo haremos… emmm… – el nerviosismo estaba apoderado de él.

Miyako: soltó una pequeña risita tierna – Claro que practicaremos – le dio una linda sonrisa – Ya se donde, ¿Me acompañas? – le preguntó.

Boomer: Esta bien – suspiró aliviado.

Miyako: De acuerdo, vamos – tomo la mano del rubio, sonrojándose un poco, y se alejaron de ahí, dejando a los verdes solos.

Butch: vio que su hermano se alejó, rio un poco y volteo a ver a Kaoru, quien estaba sentada en el piso, mirando a la nada – Y quedamos lo dos solos.

Kaoru: escuchó lo que él dijo, pero se limitó a hablarle, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Butch: frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella agachándose a su altura – Estamos los dos solos – le dijo peligrosamente cerca del rostro de ella.

Kaoru: despertó y lo miro, reaccionó después de unos segundos – ¡Ah! – gritó retrocediendo un poco – Me asustaste, estúpido – dijo molesta.

Butch: la vio extrañado – ¿Qué te sucede? Estás rara – dijo levantándose.

Kaoru: se paró – Nada, no me sucede nada – dijo cortante.

Butch: Como quieras – se encogió de hombros – Regresare adentro, oye, no te olvides que a partir de ahora, eres MI esclava – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Así que harás lo que te diga, ¿entiendes? – dijo algo burlón.

Kaoru: apretó sus puños, estaba a punto de matar a Butch, y mandar a la jodida la apuesta, pero… ella era alguien de palabra, e iba contra sus principios no cumplir algo acordado, bufó molesta – Si… – dijo con mucho pesar.

Butch: Bien, por ahora puedes descansar, pero mas tarde, empezaras con lo que te diga – dijo con una sonrisa superior, viendo a la chica con su profunda mirada.

Kaoru: sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, su mirada era muy… profunda y eso la ponía algo tensa – Arg – se quejó – Como sea – se cruzó de brazos (Eres tan insoportable…) pensó.

Butch: se rio (Definitivamente me divertiré) pensó, se dirigió dentro del lugar de nuevo, dejando a Kaoru sola.

Kaoru: suspiró, y con pesar se tiró al césped, necesitaba procesar y meditar lo que había hecho, de pronto su rostro se tensó – ¡¿Cómo carajos acepte algo como eso?! – se preguntó a su misma, según lo que pensaba fue "La presión del momento".

Mientras Kaoru medita, veamos a los rojos…

Momoko: ¡Brick, detente! – decía siendo jalada por el pelirrojo – ¡Mierda, que pares te digo! – le gritó.

Brick: le hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo y siguió corriendo, lo suficiente como para alejarse de donde todos se encontraban, paró – Listo – dijo satisfecho.

Momoko: ¡Pero que te sucede! – le gritó enojada – ¿Por qué demonios me sacaste de ahí?

Brick: Porque… teníamos que entrenar… pues y como ya todos tenían pareja…

Momoko: lo interrumpió – ¿Quién dijo que yo quería ser tu pareja? – dijo disgustada.

Brick: No tenías pareja, así que te hice un favor – contestó fríamente.

Momoko: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo indignada – Yo, podía ser con quien se me pegue la regalada gana.

Brick: la miró de reojo – Entonces dime, ¿con quien ibas a estar? – frunció el ceño.

Momoko: Pues yo… – pensó un momento – Con Butch, iba a ser con Butch – sonrió de lado.

Brick: el gesto de la chica lo sacó de quicio, parecía que se formaba una aura maligna en el, la miró retadoramente – ¿Así? – le preguntó acercándose amenazadoramente a ella poco a poco.

Momoko: se puso completamente nerviosa al verlo así, retrocedió paso por paso algo tensa – Brick… – dijo con algo de miedo.

Brick: ¿Qué ocurre, acaso no eres una excelente compañera? – se acercó demasiado a ella – Demuéstramelo – sus ojos estaban totalmente fijos en la chica delante de él.

Momoko: retrocedió tanto, al punto de chocarse con un árbol, miró hacia ambos lados. No había escapatoria. De pronto vio como un golpe del pelirrojo se acercaba a ella, cerró los ojos esperando recibirlo, esperó y nada. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que el puño de Brick había sido estampado en el árbol – Ah…

Brick: No digas nada – la calló unos momentos, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó al cuello de la chica, y empezó a besarlo.

Ella se asustó al principio, quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían se su boca, solo podía soltar suspiros y uno que otro gemido cuando Brick empezó a morder un poco su cuello. Oh, se sentía tan delicioso el cuello de la pelirroja, era algo realmente… dulce. El cuerpo de Momoko no le respondía, lo único que hizo fue colocar su mano por inercia en la nuca del oji sangre y la otra sosteniéndose del árbol, mientras el chico pasó a lamer su cuello, haciendo que ella tiemble un poco.

Momoko: (Si no lo detengo, él no va a parar) pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos, hasta que sintió que Brick le estaba acariciando una mejilla, reaccionó empujándolo y haciendo que callera al suelo – ¡No! – dijo avergonzada y a la vez molesta – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – salió corriendo de ahí.

Brick: vio como se alejaba, hizo un gesto de enojo y golpeó el piso – ¡Mierda! – exclamó tirándose en el pasto. Acaso… ¿se estaba enamorando? No. Se supone que solo era rivalidad entre ellos dos, pero ahora… pasaba algo más. Tan solo con probar el cuello de la chica lo hechizó, definitivamente era algo excitante tenerla como hace unos minutos la tenía, solo para él, indefensa, suspirando agitadamente, tan cerca de él.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
